wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 59
"If you want, we can swim," Ashstorm suggested, hopping excitedly around Cherrywhisker as they neared the river. "But don't worry, you won't get wet. You can ride me and I'll keep you safe from the water!" 03:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker gave another sigh. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:32, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Ashstorm tossed his head at Cherrywhisker. "Stop sighing, it'll be fun. Just watch. I promise," he assured her as he stopped at the stream. He inhaled the air. The scent of river weeds and wet sand filled his nose. Pure magic. He waded into the water, scanning the bottom for something special. Nightshade sort of just sat around camp. 02:33, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw slunk back into RockClan territory, she had sort of glow about her that suggested she'd done something wrong but nobody would notice would they? The creamy-white apprentice slipped back into camp, her green eyes lit up; more than they'd been lately. Cherrywhisker gave a sort of huff, that would resemble a grumble. It smelt of wet animal and fish here. It was weird being around that. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:45, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade perked up when he spotted Mothpaw enter camp. He had actually not just been sitting around camp, lazily, he had been worrying over where she had disappeared to for so long. "Mothpaw!" he jumped to his paws and stomped over, with icy eyes. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! You've been gone all day!" The sun shone and caught something through the water - glittering and white. Ashstorm grinned like an idiot and dove under the water, swimming down to the bottom and snatching in his jaws. He pulled himself back to the surface, breaking it with his face and swam over to shore, where Cherrywhisker stood. He dropped the shiny shell at her paws. His heart fluttered a little. He had a crush on Cherrywhisker, but he was super shy and nervous about actually telling her, so instead, he liked to shower her with gifts. "I got you a shell. Isn't it pretty?" 02:58, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker lifted her paw so the water didn't splatter her but she couldn't help a soft smile. Her green eyes going to Ashstorm's. The she-cat placed her paw back in the dry dirt, her tail prodding at it. "It's..lovely." She said sincerely. Mothpaw rolled her eyes. "I was out." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:07, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Ashstorm blushed under his smokey black pelt. "I'm glad you like it. I thought you would." Nightshade jerked his head back, looking mildly shocked. Or was it in a mocking way? "Is that a tone I hear?" he cried. "I thought you got eaten by a fox! Or taken by a hawk!" He leaned closer to her, sniffing her pelt. "Do I smell CaveClan? I smell CaveClan. Were you in CaveClan territory?" 03:19, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker smiled, she let her tail touch his should briefly before she drew it back and pulled the damp shell towards her, wrinkling her nose at her paw touching something wet. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:24, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Would you like me to show you how to fish?" Ashstorm asked, pulling himself out of the water. "It would be so roman-ER I MEAN, it would be so, um, rambling awesome? ahaha..." Ashstorm inwardly cursed himself, then tried to fix it, giggling awkwardly. 03:38, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Cherrywhisker smiled. "You can show me but I am not sticking my paw in the water." The warrior said, wrinkling her nose once more. Mothpaw snorted. "No, I was in ShadeClan's old territory, I met a CaveClan cat there." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:46, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Ashstorm grinned and hopped onto a rock. Just soaking wet, not bothering to shake himself dry. He was kinda afraid of getting Cherrywhisker wet. "So, you need to be careful to not let your shadow touch the water, that'll scare the fishes away. Also, you need to be really quiet," he said, ending it in a loud whisper. "Then you wait," he said, then stared at the water." Nightshade was surprised he didn't have a stroke. He spluttered. "You know you're not supposed to go there alone! Tensions between RockClan and CaveClan are at a rocket right now! Did you get hurt?" he looked her over for scratches. 03:51, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "You're being absurd, Nightshade." The apprentice said to her father, her frost-blue eyes on his night black face. The creamy-white apprentice gave a hollow sigh and sat down. "No, I'm fine besides I could have easily kicked his rump." She stated. Cherrywhisker couldn't help a smile cover her face as he perched there, looking so intent. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:57, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade was too angry to think of something clever to say. "Well - just - don't do it again! Okay? You freaked me-owt." Nightshade realized something in this moment. He used to do this stuff to Creekfrost all the time when he was an apprentice. He would go out for entire days at a time and cause trouble, and worry the heck out of his father. When Nightpaw would return to camp, Creekfrost wouldn't stop whining and screaming at him. This is how Creekstar felt... He finally understood why his father had been so upset when he did that as an apprentice. He felt bad for doing it now. "... then when you see one..." Ashstorm lashed out a paw. "YOU STRIKE!" he yowled and hooked out a bass, throwing it onto the stone and snapping its neck. 04:04, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw rolled her eyes. "It's not like you would understand much of anything anymore. Your attention has gone to Fennelpaw." The creamy-white cat snapped before she shrunk back and turned towards the Apprentices' den. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:14, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Cloudfrost gathered a handful of warriors and left to patrol, Orchidbloom watching them vanish from camp. There, that was finally done...now what?Silverstar 15:14, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "She's my sister," Nightshade called after her. So what if he payed some attention to Fennelpaw? Why did Mothpaw care so much? He spent his whole life without Fennelpaw and now she was back in it, of course he was going to give her attention. "Are you sure you don't want to try catching one?" Ashstorm asked Cherrywhisker, his eyes shining. "It'll be fun." 23:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Then why not just give her all of your attention. She already has ninety percent of it." The apprentice snapped under breath, stomping towards her nest where she curled up alone. Cherrywhisker surely shook her head. "I think I'm sure." The tabby and white warrior said, a look of distaste at the water. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:56, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike stood at the border of RockClan's camp, the breeze ruffling his fur. He sniffed the air. ~Wolfblaze Stoarscar padded up to Runningstrike with a mouse, eyes shining. "Want to share?" Night was falling as Creekstar squeezed out of his den. He glanced around for his mate, ready to go to the stream. I'll make her climb a tree. 01:28, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom felt like making him work for it, almost. She was in one of those particularly stubborn and playful moods, seeing she was finally free from caring for so many orphaned kits. She didn't mind raising them, although she felt she went wrong somewhere with Hawthornpaw and Pumpkinpaw. She just...missed freedom. Running with Creekstar, having those fun nights with him...Orchidbloom spotted his familiar coal-black coat among the darkness of camp, and she crept away from him. He'd have to work for this date night.Silverstar 01:37, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar flicked his tail, feeling mildly annoyed. He had checked the warriors den, and Risingsun's den, yet he couldn't find her there. Then he found her scent. It was fresh, really fresh, veering away from him. Is she avoiding me? he followed it. 01:43, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Maybe I should hide in a tree. Then he'll never find me. She ventured into the leader's den, and decided she'd just lay there for a while. Maybe he'd just blow right past her. Orchidbloom hovered over his nest briefly before rolling in it to mask her scent with his, in case he was tracking her. Or I could just hide in the river...Silverstar 01:47, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar followed her scent, which led to his den. He poked his head inside, squinting through the darkness. "Are you running away from me?" 15:44, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom rested on her side, glancing up at her mate innocently with round, sea-green eyes. Foxdung, he found me... "Um, no?" She stretched out so that her forepaws may reach his, playing with them a bit. "Can I help you, Fishstar?"Silverstar 16:36, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw was curled up in her nest, staring out at the setting sun. She hadn't seen anymorr of Nightshade; not really. The creamy-white apprentice sighed. It didn't matter she'd be a warrior soon, little did she know she'd have her own family, in a cruel way. Minkletoes I am not old. 01:00, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar squinted at Orchidbloom, amused. "Yes you can help me as a matter of fact. I have nothing going on tonight and I'm so bored, so I thought it would be lovely to go for out for a lovely walk. That sound good, Treebloom?" Grassclaw padded up to the border with RockClan and CaveClan. She was having a hard time finding her mother. It seemed as though her scent had already faded from the territory. She slumped down, tired and grief-stricken, not realizing she had crossed the border. Mother is dead... the word kept repeating in her head. Nothing felt real. 01:35, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Smokemask was lounging in the darkness, toward the outskirts of the camp. He wouldn't head to the warrior den until the moon had neared its peak in the sky, so he merely watched the skittering of his mindless clan mates with partial interest. All of them were the same and none of them were worth his efforts. Stretching out with a moody aura, the tom closed his eyes. Lunastrae (talk) 01:47, September 21, 2018 (UTC) "Oh, so I'm your last resort now?" Orchidbloom sat up, her tail tip gently tapping against the ground almost thoughtfully. "Hmm...I'll consider." She stared off, away from her mate as she continued to "think" on his offer. "...Maybe if you'll go for a swim with me. Maybe." Cloudfrost finally stumbled back to camp, her vision and skin no longer a problem with the sun gone. Yes, it had taken her this long to patrol. Albinism and sunlight weren't exactly a good mix.Silverstar 02:33, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked, and turned to see his mate. "What?" he meowed, "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." ~ Wolfblaze Flaring his nostrils, Smokemask rose to his paws. It was quite the story with this tom, the bullied who became the bully, the daunted who became the daunted. Instead of wannabe warriors teasing the tom as a kit for his abnormally long legs, they no longer met his gaze and instead avoided him- and his claws. Never again did they dare to comment on his height nor his legs, no longer did they call him a fox. Hissing out, the tom stalked toward the fresh kill pile. Had he earned the prey he selected? No, but that did not stop him. You see, Smokemask had little regards for authority or rules, which got him into trouble more often than not. Lunastrae (talk) 03:31, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar grinned. "Only if you climb a tree." We flicked his tail. "Maybe we can climb a tree then jump in the stream. You can save me from drowning." Stoatscar sat down beside her mate. "How's everything going?" she asked as she took a bite, eyeing Runningstrike from the corner of her eye. Nightshade had dozed off in the middle of the clearing. He refused to admit he was tired. And he almost wanted to just stare at the apprentices den all night to make sure Mothpaw didn't run off. 03:52, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw watched as Nightshade fell asleep, she slunk from her den; moving to slink out of camp. She had a meeting with Mayflywing, the creamy-white apprentice slipped out of RockClan territory to the wilderness that awaited. Pink-Eyes was hunting, well more of a stroll than anything. It was until he saw the familiar tortoiseshell pelt of Grassclaw. "Grassclaw?" The white tom was confused; she had crossed borders. Minkletoes I am not old. 05:07, September 21, 2018 (UTC) "Pretty good, I guess," Runningstrike said, "How about you?" ~Wolfblaze "I'll have to say 'no' to the saving part if the tree is required." The deputy rose to her paws in yet another stretch, arching her back before permitting her muscles to relax. "Let's go then, Grumpywhiskers." Orchidbloom gave Creekstar a small shove as she breezed past him, swiftly loping out of camp. Fennelpaw was restless, tossing and turning within the apprentice's den before finally giving up and exiting the soundless den. It probably didn't help that Mothpaw's leaving woke her up. She was suspicious of the creamy apprentice, maybe she even didn't like the shady feline. She was doing such suspicious things, and Fennelpaw had a feeling it had a foolish reason behind it. Nonetheless, she wasn't one to judge. She was leading her life, she could make her own mistakes. Fennelpaw had been given a second chance, and she wasn't going to ruin it. She had been reunited with her family, maybe even found herself a sort of second mother. ...But I guess I still don't really have any friends. I need to remedy this, otherwise why else is life worth living if you can't make others smile?Silverstar 21:09, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar trotted after Orchidbloom, happiness bubbling in his chest. He felt happier than he had in moons, with Orchidbloom by his side, with Fennelpaw and Nightshade with him again. If the threat from CaveClan died down, things would be completely peaceful. He was looking forward to that day, and hopefully it came soon. He wasn't very keen on taking any of former ShadeClan's territory. The only part he really wished RockClan to have was the river, which flowed clean and clear always. That would be needed in case of another outbreak that had caused RockClan warriors to leave for the other Clans. We need a fresh water source. He narrowed his eyes at the thought, feeling determined. Then worry began chew at him when his thoughts zipped back to the illness that had swept through RockClan. It made Darkfrost and Meadowbee leave. Meadowbee almost died. Anger and protectiveness swelled in his heart. This sickness almost killed his daughter and his Clan. What if it returned? I won't let it. I will '' get the river. CaveClan has plenty of fresh streams and ponds in their territory, they don't need it.'' 22:21, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun stretched as she come out of the warirors' den. --forever and always 00:14, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade shifted awake at the sound of rustling from the warriors den. He sat up quickly, alert. He looked around, surprised to see moonlight bathing the camp. What? How long have a been asleep? He turned to look, seeing that it was Heathersun who had emerged from the warriors den. Despite his terrible mood, he couldn't help having a tiny grin at the sight of her. During that bad snowstorm last winter, Nightshade and Heathersun got lost from the Clan and had to find their way back. He considered her a good friend. He hadn't really talked to her for awhile... I hope she doesn't think I forgot about her, he thought, worriedly. "Hi, Heathersun," he flicked his tail in greeting to her. 00:18, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun heard her name get called, and she moved to see Nightshade. "Hey," she mewed, before pausing to yawn. She hadn't talked to him in a while. "How are you?" --forever and always 00:20, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "I'm good..." Nightshade lied. He was actually still angry with Mothpaw, and worried about her. But why would Heathersun care about his personal business? He didn't need to burden her. "How are you? ..um, I... I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately. It's just been crazy, being back in the Clan. You're still my friend." He felt like he needed to say something... some of his wild emotions felt like they had been relieved once he spoke. Guilt of not speaking to her for a while was lessened. He just hoped she understood. 00:24, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Greedily tearing into the prey, Smokemask lashed his tail and narrowed his gaze whenever someone neared his meal. Once he had consumed his fill, the tom rose to his paws, his gaze wary of those surrounding him yet something fascinating caught his attention. Fennelpaw, a beauty known as the daughter of their very leader with his first mate. Flicking his tail, the tom proceeded to watch her with those sunset orange optics. After a while, he rose to his paws and padded in her direction. "Are you well, Fennelpaw?" He questioned, but he truly didn't care and merely decided to make conversation. Something within him clicked into place, and like a predator watching his prey, he was to learn more about her before he went in for the kill. Lunastrae (talk) 02:09, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom could tell that her beloved companion was distracted on something else, because she practically ran him over. He seemed so stuck in his thought, which was so different compared to what he had been recently. After all of the drama had passed with Thunderblaze and all other troubles, it appeared his anxiety lessened. Was it coming back so suddenly? Why? "You ok there, Creekstar? You seem to be...somewhere else." It occurred to her that her father was also out of camp, likely on a venture with Orchidbloom, and Fennelpaw immediately felt alone. Insecurely so. Now, a dark warrior was speaking to her, one that Fennelpaw knew little of, and it made her feel even more awkward. Frightened, almost. Growing hot underneath her skin, the mottled apprentice ducked away from Smokemask, her heart pounding like paws on hollow earth. This cat frightened her. What if he wanted to hurt her? Use her to get to her father? "I-I'm ok." Not much of a response, but she didn't know what else to say. He was scary.Silverstar 02:16, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Grinning with more teeth showing than others would, almost as if he was baring his fangs at her, Smokemask breezily cut her off to prevent her from running. Being an apprentice, she almost was the size of a kit next to the abnormally long legged tom, leaving her in his shadow. "Positively?" He calmly replied, but his calm could only be described as the eye of a storm, or that frightening calm when an enraged cat in holding everything within them, but it's all about to overflow and explode. He leaned down so his face was a kitstep away from her own, those glowing orange orbs locked upon her own eyes. "What you say doesn't matter a whisker compared to what your body says." He whispered in her ear. Lunastrae (talk) 02:24, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar snapped out of thought at Orchidbloom's voice. He instantly felt guilty for getting wrapped up in his worries when he was supposed to be having fun with Orchidbloom. But it was difficult for him to control his anxiety, which seemed to flare up out of no where. He just hoped he hadn't made Orchidbloom feel upset. Look on the bright side, he reminded himself. Orchidbloom's better, you have two of your kits again, and autumn has plenty of prey. He did his best to shake off his worries. Worrying could wait. "Oh, uh, sorry," he apologized, giving his head a slight shake. "Just got lost in thought. You know one of my favorite things is thinking." 02:29, September 27, 2018 (UTC) She absolutely did look like a kitten in comparison to the shady warrior, her eyes growing round with fright and her tail immediately tucking in between her legs submissively. Right, this was why she was terrified of making friends, and therefore had none. Maybe he was only trying to be friendly, but he instantly gave her this hair-raising vibe. Maybe it was there size difference, she wasn't certain. Fennelpaw just wished her father was back, and while she occasionally resented Nightshade for whatever reason, she wanted to scream his name on the top of her lungs. "...I think my body says 'you scare me'." Fennelpaw wasn't certain as to how else she could put it. "There's nothing wrong with thinking," the gray tabby's voice was gentle and smooth, like the fluidity of a calm stream over rocks at dusk. She strode onward without glancing over at her dark-coated companion, starting to think as well. "You don't get much time of your own to think anymore. I just finally got my break, with those two pawfuls finally reaching apprentice age." Orchidbloom frowned down at her paws at the thought. "...I just feel like I did so awful with them."Silverstar 02:35, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar padded after her so he fell into step beside her, nuzzling her cheek with his nose as they walked. "You did just fine with those two," he purred. "They're so like Whiskerclaw. He was such a pawful as an apprentice, so full of energy..." he gave her a small grin. "They'll grow out of it, eventually. You did everything right with them." 02:48, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Ah, yes. Fear, such a delicious feeling isn't it? The pounding of your heart within your chest." Drawing out with a purr, he circled around to her hind, before ducking his head back to her ear, a clawed paw tracing down her spine. "The feeling of your gut clenching into itself..." Stalking forth once more, his tail slowly going to her neck and curling around it, before he moved his mouth to the other ear to cooly speak into. To the outside eye, it just looked like a tom courting a molly, but in reality, it was far from that. "The difficulty of breathing, as if the air you inhale is sand." His purr sounded more like a growl by now, but he remained composed in his advances. Unwrapping his tail from her neck, the tom sauntered back to her side, using a paw to trip her up before he stepped over her up-exposed belly. "Are you just scared, sweet Fennelpaw?" Lunastrae (talk) 02:49, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Maybe you're right," Orchidbloom's gaze was still hard on the ground, something feeling terribly off. What was it, if it wasn't her concern with Hawthornpaw and Pumpkinpaw? She stopped in her tracks, taking a step back before hesitating as she went still again. "...Something doesn't feel right, Creekstar." A small squeak, similar to that of a mouse, was pushed out of Fennelpaw as she fell onto her back. Immediately she pulled in her legs and tail, her body going stiff from fear as the tall warrior stepped over her like a looming shadow. "I-I am scared. You make me scared." Oh, now she was regretting this whole second chance thing. Why didn't she just stay in the warm and safe environment of StarClan? Why did they never warn her that the real world was so terrorizing?Silverstar 02:57, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Good, good..." He purred to her, before he ran his tongue from the tip of her nose, down her snout to between her eyes in one slowly drawn out lick. He could feel the aura of terror seeping from her pores, and he knew he had made a lasting first impression on the feline. Stepping off of her, he gave her room to roll onto her paws. "Up, flower. Wouldn't want our clan mates to get the wrong idea, yes?" He coolly suggested, his tail swaying easily at his paws, his vicious grin pulling back onto his features as he waited for her to get up. "Wouldn't you like to go for a stroll, hmmm?" Lunastrae (talk) 03:04, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar halted, concerned. He looked around. Something did feel... wrong... "I don't see anything... or hear..." 03:09, September 27, 2018 (UTC) It had been days since the ruddy queen had left the kittens she had kitted in that hollow log in the wilderness. She had no interest in raising kits; it hadn't been too long since she'd escaped her life as Kittypet and carrying a breeder's kittens was not what she had wanted, she sure as hell didn't plan on raising them. The ruddy ticked rogue moved forward, the scent of two cats filling her nose. She knew that smell. Clan cats. She caught sight of a tall black tom, larger than the small gray tabby she-cat. Sierra moved out of the bushes, charging at the gray tabby, the she-cat seemed to duck right as she lunged, claws outstretched. Her claws snagged in the black tom's throat; dragging him away from the she-cat, a sneer on her lips. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:14, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Out of nowhere, a ruddy shaped flew over Orchidbloom's and barreled into Creekstar's throat. He didn't have time to screech or lash out before her claws suck into his throat. He choked and kicked out his hind legs, slamming the she-cat in the belly and yanking himself free from her talons. Pain flared on his throat and as he tried to breath, he coughed. It felt as though the air was too heavy... he choked and coughed, slumping to the ground. 03:21, September 27, 2018 (UTC) The hair along the deputy's spine rose as she felt a figure leap over her body, the gray tabby immediately spinning around to see her beloved friend's throat being torn out. "Creekfro- Creekstar!" It was then that the ferocity of a lion dawned upon Orchidbloom, and she came down on the rogue like a hawk. Claws outstretched and teeth bared, she went for the stranger's haunches, heaving her away from Creekstar. "I'll tear you apart!! Never touch a hair on my friends!" Stranger danger screamed in the back of Fennelpaw's mind, and she immediately rose to her paws as soon as the warrior gave her the chance. Her tail remained submissively tucked, but her ears were pinned almost defensively, albeit her shying away from him. "Orchidbloom taught me to never talk to strangers. Why in the name of StarClan would I go waltzing out of camp with you after you scared the daylights out of me?"Silverstar 03:29, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Inhaling to calm himself, before he took a bold step in front of her, so once more he was within her personal space, his vocals growling in a dark tone. "Strangers, hm?" He questioned before continuing. "Fennelpaw, nice to meet you. I'm Smokemask. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, move it." He ordered, needing to get her out into the privacy so he could keep her to himself, away from the public eye. It felt unsafe, surrounded by so many cats, and he needed to get himself and her out before he lashed out. Lunastrae (talk) 03:40, September 27, 2018 (UTC) The ruddy rogue whirled, her claws sliding down the flesh of Orchidbloom's shoulder; a gash forming there. It tore so easily, it was fascinating. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" The queen snapped, her golden eyes dark. Minkletoes I am not old. 03:43, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar's vision blurred as he watched Orchidbloom fight the ruddy cat. The world spun around him, everything around him sounded distant. He struggled to stand. He had to help Orchidbloom... he had to help her... His legs wobbled and he collapsed, everything slipping away. 03:44, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "I'm a mother of three and deputy of RockClan. That's who I am to tell you what to do!" Orchidbloom felt nothing, she was so intensely stuck in combat that nothing asides from protecting her Clan and Creekstar mattered. She aimed for the rogue's face with intentions of driving her back, but at this point, she'd go as far as killing the cat if necessary. Her gaze briefly darted over to Creekstar's collapsed form, but this picture only gave her more drive to do whatever required to get this cat out of her territory. Desperation setting in, Fennelpaw promptly sat herself down with all of her weight on her rump, refusing to go anywhere else. "No!" The mottled apprentice announced firmly, despite her anxiousness causing her voice to waver. "No means no!"Silverstar 03:53, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Does it, now?" He broodingly replied, baring his fangs. He had little interest for a stubborn kit display, and his patience had worn thin. "Fine, sit here and be a cleanpaw." He hissed, before a wicked thought crossed his mind and once more be barrelled into her to pin her to her back. "One last thing..." Roughly, the tom drew a singular claw from the outer tip of her right eye, down to her cheek, carving the flesh open in a line that would heal into a scar. "Just so you remember, flower. You are mine, and this will make sure you remember that. No other tom will touch you now." He purred, almost lovingly, into her ear before he hopped off her and disappeared out of the entrance. Mother of Ferrets 04:30, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "I'm not your Clan scum!" The rogue hissed, shouldering Orchidbloom to the ground. "I could care less who you mother, you're all weak-blooded." Sierra let her claws scrape over Orchidbloom's cheek, the tang of blood in the air. Minkletoes I am not old. 04:30, September 27, 2018 (UTC) While she was down, Orchidbloom took a pawful of sand and tossed it into the she-cat's eyes before raking her claws along the rogue's flanks for extra measure. "There's strength in numbers, mouse-brain!" Oh StarClan, would her family be in a tizzy when they saw that freshly carved mark on her face. After Smokemask left his mark, Fennelpaw squealed in protest with a flail of her paws to drive the warrior away. She swiftly jumped back up and backed away with her hackles raised defensively, sending the dark tom a threatening hiss as he left camp. Not that her vocal threat meant much, seeing that she was clearly too shaken up to do much. After all, he was a clanmate, and she couldn't risk getting in trouble for fighting with him. She was yet to be a warrior!Thieving Ferret 04:37, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Sierra stumbled back at the dirt but turned tail and left. That tom was as good as dead anyway. The rogue found her way into CaveClan territory. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 04:44, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Allowing the blood of Fennelpaw to dribble upon a stick to remove any chance of her attempting to have him chased from the clan, the tom swiftly cleaned off his claws til they were spotless before he continued on his path. He was restless, frisky after the encounter with the beautiful apprentice, so he decided to go and hunt to cool off. Mother of Ferrets 04:49, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom gave a final, triumphant huff as the rogue exited RockClan and left for CaveClan. Let them deal with her. She was yet to realize the hot and sticky liquid that was her own blood sticking to her coat, her adrenaline still pumping at full speed. Turning, she realized that Creekstar was yet to rise, and she immediately bolted over to him. "C-Creekstar! Come back!" Once he was good and gone, Fennelpaw sat back up and turned her back on the camp's exit, hustling back into the Apprentice's den. She wouldn't exit that den at night ever again, even if she had to make dirt.Thieving Ferret 05:01, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar coughed and choked after remaining motionless for a few moments. His breath rushed back into his lungs. The heaviness of drowning in his own blood left - he couldn't even taste it anymore. Although he felt so weak. He opened his eyes to find Orchidbloom over him. "O-Orhicdbloom?" he choked. Pumpkinpaw had been putting fire ants in Hawthornpaw's nest when Fennelpaw came in. "Oh shi-" Pumpkinpaw fumbled the ants and crammed them all under her brothers nest, then turned and grinned casually at Fennelpaw. "Oooh, hey Fennels," she greeted. "I totally wasn't putting fire ants in Hawthornpaw's nest. I was just fluffing it because I wove him." 05:13, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Creekstar! Please, come back." Orchidbloom spoke in a soft whimper, leveling herself out so that she crawled on her belly over to the wounded black tom before resting herself beside him. Was he going to die and never come back? She didn't want leadership, nor fame, nor even a perfect life. She simply wanted her happiness with him and their tiny, imperfect family. "Please don't die on me...I need you." She spoke in a low whimper, her eyes round with fear for his current state as she crept closer, so that she may curl up at his side. "...They will need you, Creekstar. They'll need their father." Fennelpaw gave Pumpkinpaw a silent, somewhat questioning stare. She didn't have the energy nor spirit to go on investigating the troublesome apprentice's doings. "...Is that to get back at him after he stuffed mouse-dung in your fresh kill?" Wait, did she know about that?Thieving Ferret 05:19, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar's vision started to clear. He pulled his legs in under himself. They felt cold. It took him a moment to process what Orchidbloom was saying. He coughed, still feeling weak. Then he thought about what she said... Something about her choice of words sounded odd. "I'm all right, he breathed." Then he realized it. Oh. He turned his head to her slowly. "...What..?" Pumpkinpaw shrugged. "Then there was the time he sneaked a snake into my nest. This'll teach him not to mess the pumpkin." She patted his nest with a grin, then noticed Fennelpaw seemed to be acting odd. Well, looked odd. She had a cool looking scratch on her face. She leaned in close, practically drooling over it. "Woah, what happened?" 05:28, September 27, 2018 (UTC) While she was relived to feel warmth and life flowing through Creekstar once more, the gray tabby abruptly looked away. There was something about the slight uncertainty in his voice that left her with awful memories playing through her mind. Those times with Thunderblaze, how he left her because she couldn't bear kittens, only to return years later and force himself onto her. With all of this time they'd spent apart due to different duties...what if he lost his love for her? Would he didn't want these kittens that she miraculously had? Fennelpaw leaned away from Pumpkinpaw, somewhat expecting to get fire ants dumped all over her. "Uhmm...I-I don't want to talk about it, really."Thieving Ferret 05:36, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "I'm okay..." Heathersun mumbled, before straightening up. "That's fine! Life is busy. And of course you're still my friend! We should talk more often." --forever and always 05:38, September 27, 2018 (UTC) He played through her words in his head again. They'll need their father? "Orchidbloom... are you... You're expecting kits?" he felt a faint wave of shock. Pumpkinpaw pouted. "Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeeee?" She begged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please? I promise I'll protect you from Hawthornpaw if he ever tries bullying youu." 05:43, September 27, 2018 (UTC) She still couldn't bear to force herself to make eye contact with the dark tom. She was no Stoneblaze to him, so how could she possibly compare to the she-cat he loved so many moons ago? The pale tabby closed her eyes, curling herself into a tighter ball as the image of her stillborn kittens from moons ago flashed in the back of her mind. "...I am." Orchidbloom's voice was shaky, wary. When she frolicked by the river with Creekfrost under the moonlight, things seemed to be always looking up. But now? She could be treading on dangerous water, with her last experience of mothering. "...I don't think Hawthornpaw knows who I am." Fennelpaw admitted while leaning farther and farther back to avoid Pumpkinpaw. "Even though Orchidbloom fostered all three of us."Thieving Ferret 05:55, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar wrapped his tail around Orchidbloom. Instead of feeling joy, knowing he would be a father to more kits, he felt worry. The last time Orchidbloom had kits - with that crowfood eater Thunderblaze, the kits didn't survive. This would be hard for her; for both of them. He lightly rested his chin on her head. "I can't promise it will be okay," Creekstar admitted, honestly. He wasn't going to use fake words, saying everything would be all right, then it turned out they lost the kits. He couldn't forgive himself for that. But he could give her hope. "But I hope it will. Look to the future, focus on keeping them and yourself safe." He purred. "You were a wonderful mother to your other kits. You'll be a wonderful one to more." Pumpkinpaw let out an annoyed sigh. "You're probably right. Hawthornpaw's too stupid to know who anyone is." She peered closely at Fennelpaw. "Why are you so scared to tell me?" Nightshade grinned, relieved Heathersun wasn't upset with him. "I'd like that," he mewed. "We should go hunting together," he said, hopefully. "Or maybe get stuck in another crazy snow storm together." His eyes gleamed with humor. 06:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun shot an amused look at Nightshade's comment about the snowstorm. Sure, it wasn't the nicest time in a world, but it had started their friendship - and she wouldn't take that away for anything. "Sure, I'd love to go hunting," the ginger she-cat mewed. "Just the two of us?" --forever and always 06:10, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "Just the two of us," Nightshade smiled shyly. "If you're all right with that." 06:14, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "That's fine." Heathersun mewed. "I'd like that. Let's go, shall we?" The warrior stretched, before heading over to the camp entrance with Nightshade. --forever and always 06:19, September 27, 2018 (UTC) As her best friend rested his chin on her head, Orchidbloom slowly rest her head on his shoulder for support. Her stomach turned over on itself out of anxiousness and worry, despite Creekstar attempting to offer her comfort for their future. "But what if they don't like me, Creekstar?" The gray tabby locked eyes with her mate, her own pair of optics rounded with concern. "What if I can't be good enough for them? What if they die again...?" Her, heavy with emotion, trailed off as she felt hot, sticky blood melting into her belly fur. He must've been bleeding again. She had to get him back to camp. Fennelpaw blinked swiftly, although her fresh cut stung every time she did so. She'd see Risingsun about it later, after her father returned and she ran off to bawl to him. "It's my business, Pumpkinpaw." The mottled apprentice chirped up quickly, her throat tightening in fear once again. Hopefully she didn't get beat up twice in one night.Thieving Ferret 14:16, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Nightshade hopped after Heathersun. "Sounds good," he mewed as they padded out of camp together. "You're their mother. Of course they'll like you. They'll love you," Creekstar meowed, giving her a light head butt. "You'll be perfect for them." What if they die again...? her question rang in his head. He had lost kits before, so had she. It was the most horrible thing in the world. It was the worst pain out there. He didn't know what to say. "...no matter what happens, they will be loved and cared for, even if they aren't here for long. They may die, yet they may not. We need to cling to the may not." "Oh," Pumpkinpaw pulled away suddenly, disappointment clear on her face. "I see. I see how it is." It was totally not fair. Why wasn't she allowed to know? She was Fennelpaw's Clanmate after all. And Orchidbloom raised both of them... they were like, sisters or something. 15:39, September 27, 2018 (UTC) "I hope I can give them everything they need, and more." The deputy closed her eyes as she pressed against her mate, until the stench of fresh blood got to her. Slowly she rose to her paws, finally starting to feel the wounds inflicted upon her flesh. "We need to get you back to camp, Creekstar." Perhaps making more enemies wasn't her best bet right now, but Fennelpaw was a little too frightened to explain the whole situation. She didn't want to replay it over again in her head. She hesitantly squeezed past Pumpkinpaw to return to her nest, praying that if she closed her eyes she'd wake up and everything would just be a nightmare.Thieving Ferret 16:18, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Creekstar got to his paws, wobbly at first, but regained himself. He sort of just now remembered what happened. The rogue, dying. He saw the gashes on Orchidbloom's pelt and let out a mrrow of concern. "Forget me, you need to see Risingsun as soon as possible," he fretted, padding close to her in case she needed support. Not that he would be much use for the right now, given how weak he still felt, but it made him feel better. 16:47, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Heathersun nodded back at Nightshade. She and him wandered for a bit, before the ginger she-cat detected a place with many prey-scents. Heathersun stopped, gesturing with her tail. "Does this place look good?" --forever and always 00:04, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw was silent as she exited the Apprentices' den, it had been nearly a full moon since she'd met Mayflywing. She'd felt off this past week and figured she'd see if Risingsun could see anything that was off. The white apprentice slunk past the Warriors' den to the Medicine den. "Risingsun..? I hate to be a bother but I've been feeling off lately." She explained. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:40, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Orchidbloom managed to twitch her whiskers in amusement, despite the situation being tense for both of them. Not only were they bloody and beaten, but burdened with unexpected kittens' lives on the line. "Camp's a little far away, and I don't want silence right now." The gray tabby admitted as she struggled along with Creekstar, her eyes on the ground. "...What would you name them?" Risingsun eyed the apprentice warily, but welcomed her into his den with a swift motion of his tail. "Well, with how often you've disappeared lately, I wouldn't be surprised if you felt 'off'. Exercise is good to an extent, until you wonder off and pick up some strange disease."Thieving Ferret 03:31, September 28, 2018 (UTC) A silhouette loomed at the entrance of the den, with glowing sunset orange orbs full of danger. Dropping the prey that he had caught, ironically a gift he was going to present to Fennelpaw until he saw her conspiring against him. Hissing, the warrior stalked in, muscles rippling with each step. "Is there a problem, Pumpkinpaw?" He questioned, his tail flicking in irritation as he padded to stand behind Fennelpaw who had returned to her nest. He had heard her questioning about the claw mark, and was proud of his little flower for not saying anything, but she was entertaining the enemy and would have to be punished later for it. Mother of Ferrets 03:50, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "What's it to you, dirtbrain?" Pumpkinpaw glared at the tom. "Real question here is why the heck are you in the apprentices den? This is for apprentices, not show off warriors." She paused. "Look, if this is about the thorns hiding around the entrance to camp, it wasn't me. That was totally Hawthornpaw." She observed the way he behaved toward Fennelpaw. Hmmm... Creekstar gave Orchidbloom a sidelong glance. "How many do you think we'll have?" 04:21, September 28, 2018 (UTC) "I'd hope for less than four." Orchidbloom shrugged her shoulders as she trudged on, thinking on the comment. "Anywhere from 1 to 3, I feel like." Although her idea of it wasn't very reliable. After all, the only litter she was able to carry last time was a dead litter. Fennelpaw froze up out of terror once more as that slim shadow of a warrior entered the apprentice's den and stood behind her. She wanted so badly to dart away from him and cower behind Pumpkinpaw, but shock held her still. From now on, I'm sleeping in dad's den!Thieving Ferret 04:43, September 28, 2018 (UTC)